


My Love

by a_horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_horan/pseuds/a_horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narry highschool AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love

Harry sat in english, like he did everyday, pretending to listen to the lesson going on around him. It's pretty hard to concentrate when his boyfriend is seated directly in front of him. Trying to hold back his hand is a task itself. He'd rather run his fingers through Niall's hair than to listen his teacher explaining…explaining whatever was going on in the lesson.

"Hey baby, I wrote you something" Harry whispered down into his boyfriends ear. Harry loved the way Niall would write songs about him so he decided to surprise him with a song of his own.

"H, not now. We'll get detention again" Niall mumbled in reply, trying to keep the smile off his face. 

"Ni. Detention is just an extra hour after school you get to spend with me, an hour you'd be spending with me anyway" Harry replied, not even trying to keep his voice down this time. 

"Har, please, my mom will flip, you know how she gets" Niall whispered, turning his head to send a mock glare at Harry, hoping he'd just shut up and wait until after class.

"You're lucky you're cute Horan" Harry sighed, defeated again against Niall. Harry went on daydreaming instead of listening. He'd just copy Niall's notes anyway.

He doesn't know how he got so lucky with Niall, beauty and brains. Harry smiled to himself and spent the last bit of class planning how to wow Niall with his song. Today was going to be the day he told Niall he is in love with him. 

xXx

"I have something for you" Harry smiled down at Niall on their walk to lunch, hand in hand. Being openly gay in high school was never an issue to them. Nobody really cared and they were thankful for that. Not that everyone was accepting, but they didn't care, as long as they had each others hand. 

"Harry" Niall began to whine but was cut off by Harry.

"No, stop. You're always writing me songs about everything. The one last week about my hair. The song you wrote for my birthday. The poem you left in my locker this morning! I can express my affection through song too. I worked hard on this, so even if it sucks, you have to tell me you love it. Deal?" Harry questioned Niall.

"Deal" Niall replied nodding his his head. He let Harry sit him down at their normal lunch table, Zayn and Louis already waiting for them. "Where's Liam?"

"All part of the master plan, babe" Zayn winked, ignoring the glare Harry was sending him.

Before Niall could question what Zayn meant, the cafeteria went silent. It was then when Niall realized Harry wasn't behind him anymore.

"Excuse me" Harry started, standing on a makeshift stage with Liam holding a guitar, "if i could have your attention please. As you all know, and probably don't care, Niall and I are together. I thought it was time I show how much he means to me" 

The cafeteria went silent, minus the few "awing" girls around them. 

"This is for you, Kitten" Harry began, not failing to notice how red Niall's face had turned. With shaking hands, Harry clutched the paper filled with lyrics (just in case) and nodded towards Liam who started strumming on his guitar. 

"I wanna write you a love song  
i wanna whisper in your ear  
i wanna be the right when it's wrong  
i wanna take away your fears

I need to hold you in the morning  
I need to feel your body close  
Who knows exactly where we're going  
But im ready to go down this road

with you, with you, i will"

There was a slight moment of silent before the applause came in. Harry didn't have time to register that Niall wasn't in his seat before he felt a body crashing into him, familiar arms wrapping themselves around Harry's middle, familiar fingers digging into Harry's back, a familiar nose poking into Harry's neck, feeling the wet streaks on Niall's cheek. 

"Don't you dare sing to me at school ever again you tit. I can't stop crying" Niall said with a slight chuckle, not wanting to let go of Harry, ever. 

"I love you, if that wasn't clear" Harry whispered in Niall's hair. 

The applause died down and the lunch bell rang but Harry and Niall stood standing until Niall composed himself. 

Unwrapping himself from Harry and graciously wiping away his snot on his sweater, Niall looked up at Harry and simply said the words Harry's been waiting all lunch to hear, "I love you, too"

(Song is by Nick Jonas)


End file.
